The Puppetmaster Invades David Young! (First World)
Mr. Lunt: Before we begin, here's a word from Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD about David Young going crazy making grounded videos. Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD: Greetings guys, The name is Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD. I am here to tell you that David Young has gone crazy making grounded videos out of Caillou, Black Bear, Dora, and Evil Yellow Horse gets arrested videos. why would he do that? well, Because he is a bad user on YouTube. and his videos features Vyond characters going crazy on each other, killing people, getting arrested, and other bad stuff. they just can't get it out of their heads, including David Young, to me, David Young's characters are madmen. so I'm going to invade it right now. that's right, I'm going to use portal bombs to send them to my world. and now, without further ado, "The Puppetmaster Invades David Young!". News Reporter Eric: Welcome to GNN Breaking News, I'm News Reporter Eric for Breaking News Today at Mexico. Today a murderous madgirl had just killed her mom and dad with a wand saying: "Avada Kadavra". and this murderous madgirl's name is Dora the Explorer, a baby show character who has a movie named "Dora and the Lost City of Gold". the girl was being deported by the police to Hadestown. Dora: I'M NOT GOING TO HADESTOWN! BESIDES MOM AND DAD DESERVE TO DIE! Officer Scooter: AH, YOU ARE GOING TO HADESTOWN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW LOOK, TIMOTHY THE GHOST ENGINE IS HERE! Dora: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS STUPID! Puppetmaster: Oh dear, Dora got deported to my Hadestown after she killed her parents! That's stupid. Ottanuha: It is, Puppetmaster, She's just like David Young's Dora, whose grounded series got cancelled. Puppetmaster: Ottanuah, Every time she gets grounded and yelled at his parents for David Young to die, she gets sent to Hadestown. Ottanuha: I know, David Young's characters get confused sometimes, but they do not lie, they always tell the truth about why their parents ground them, and their parents and the grown-ups don't know why. Puppetmaster: I know. Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ottanuha: What? Puppetmaster: I will invade David Young's world by going through my dimensional portal and Bring David Young's characters to the light of my world! Ottanuha: That's Impossible! you never invaded a world before! Puppetmaster: Oh, but I will, Come with me, Ottanuha! Ottanuha: Yes Puppetmaster. (At the Puppetmaster's Lair) Puppetmaster: Qwerty, are you awake? Qwerty: Yes, master. Puppetmaster: Show me David Young's channel. Qwerty: Yes, Puppetmaster. (Shows the Puppetmaster David Young's Channel) Puppetmaster: Oh my! There's lot of GoAnimate Videos on there! No matter, Qwerty, Open the portal to David Young's World. I'm going to invade it. Qwerty: What? That's is Impossible man! you never invaded a world before! Puppetmaster: Silence! Do as I say Qwerty, Now! Qwerty: Yes Puppetmaster. (Opens a portal to David Young's World) Ottanuha: These bombs will help you through your mission Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster: Thanks, Ottanuha. I'll be back. (Puppetmaster goes through the portal) (In David Young's World) David Young's Boris: Caillou, how dare you talk back to your father! David Young's Caillou: Boris, how dare you be crazy with me! David Young's Boris: What? no way! I've never been crazy with you, Caillou! That's it, you are...... ow! What the hell is that? David Young's Caillou: That is a portal to your doom, Dad! You have been grounding me for stupid reasons and have gone insane and now you are doomed! David Young's Boris: What? You can't do this to me, Caillou! (Puppetmaster sucks David Young's Boris in his world.) David Young's Boris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Puppetmaster: Here's puppie! Greetings, you must be David Young's Caillou I just met earlier. David Young's Caillou: Yes I am, Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster: Pleasure, anyways, I have come to put you in my world. David Young's Caillou: Thanks, man! What will I do without you? Wait, What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (falls through the portal) Puppetmaster: Oh dear, Here comes David Young's Doris and Rosie! I gotta hide behind the couch! David Young's Doris: Caillou, what was that? We heard noise that you and your dad were making! David Young's Rosie: Oh no, Is that a portal? Puppetmaster: That was fast. Now to put Black Bear, Yellow Horse, The Bad Guy David Young, and his other characters in my world. (Puppetmaster flies in the sky dropping his portal bombs in David Young's World) Yellow Horse: Black Bear, Get back here right now you crazy jerk! Black Bear: NO! (falls down the portal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yellow Horse: Oh no, a portal? Must be one of Black Bear's tricks! (falls down the portal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Diesel: Joey, What have you done? Joey: Well, I destroyed the school with a bomb man. and stop grounding me! Diesel: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! That's it, you are.................... (Portal bomb crashing through the roof) Diesel: Oh no, it's a bomb! Joey: Nice knowing ya dad. (Portal bomb explodes as a portal appears) Diesel and Joey: (falls through the portal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Elena: Dora, how dare you............. (Portal bomb crashing through the roof) Elena: Oh no, What the hell is that? Dora: It's a bomb to your doom! Elena: Wait What? (Portal bomb explodes as a portal appears) Elena and Dora: (falls through the portal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Miguel: Dora, Elena, what happened? I heard screaming! Oh no, a portal Oh my god! This must be one of Dora's tricks! Never mind, I'll just jump in. (Miguel jumps through the portal) WOAH! (At the School) Ms. Martin: Okay, class, Today we are........ (Portal bomb crashing through the roof) Ms. Martin: What the........? (Portal bomb explodes as a portal appears) Ms. Martin: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Class: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (At the Bad Guy's House) Bad Guy: I'm a bad guy, I'm not a nice guy, and I'm stupid. Yeah, That's good poetry. (the Puppetmaster breaks down the door) Bad Guy: Who dares to distrub my video? Puppetmaster: It is me, the Puppetmaster. and you have gone too far David Young! David Young: What? How did you know my name? Puppetmaster: No time to explain! It's time to send you down to my world with me! David Young: What? No! You can't send me down here, Puppetmaster, I'm staying here and that's final! Puppetmaster: Alright, We'll have to do this the hard way! I'm gonna set this portal bomb in 10 seconds! David Young: No! You can't do that to me, you stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid freakin' jerk! Puppetmaster: You wanna piece of me? (Puppetmaster and David Young begin fighting each other with guns and fists) (Puppetmaster throws a portal bomb on the floor and it explodes as a portal back to the Puppetmaster's world appears) David Young: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Puppetmaster: and away we go! (Puppetmaster and David Young go through the portal back to his world and lands back into his lab. David Young passed out.) Ottanuha: At last, Where have you been? Puppetmaster: Fighting the user. he passed out now. Qwerty, close the portal. (The Portal closes) Puppetmaster: Now delete and erase David Young's World. (Qwerty deletes and erases David Young's World) Evil Yellow Horse: Oh no, this doesn't look good! Little Bill: No! please! Not me, Mom, Dad, April and Bobby! Scary Monster: This does not look good. (The People in David Young's World get erased and deleted as the David Young's world gets deleted) Qwerty: World Deleted and Erased. (David Young's characters wake up to find they're in the Puppetmaster's world.) David Young's Caillou: W...What? Where are we? David Young's Boris: I don't know Caillou, But this trip is horrible. Puppetmaster: You all are in a world in which me and my servants, humans and vegetables exist. I brought you all here in this retooled world. now you shall only live forever in this world. David Young's Characters: Yes, Puppetmaster, we shall do whatever you say. Puppetmaster: Good, Let's keep it that way. (At Caillou's New Home) David Young's Boris: This World is so horrible. David Young's Caillou: Even better, it's terrific! (At the VeggieTown Police Department) Officer Scooter: Well guys, since you two are in the Puppetmaster's world, You will be staying in real jail. But in the meantime, I will give you dinner from Burger Bell. News Reporter Eric: Breaking News mkay, The Puppetmaster has officially invaded the first world, and that is David Young's World. He destroyed it with portal bombs and sent the characters to his world! The reason for this is because the characters and the user were saying and yelling bad stuff to each other. and the police are deported David Young's Dora as they did do the other Dora. David Young's Dora: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I was born in New Mexico! I don't want to go! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD